rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Lothlorien
History:'''Like Freelancer and Wildlife, it was a project to help in the Great War. However, unlike it's competitors, it took a different tack. Instead of just fusing their subjects with AI's, they also underwent gene therapy, combining the strengths of both human and alien. While they still looked mostly like humans, they all had small hints of the messing around someone did. Some had split jaws. Others had double jointed legs. Some had only 3 fingers and a thumb. This was a blatant violation of Article 45-B4-43, stating that the blending of non-certified DNA or other genetic matter with human DNA was punishable as a act of treason. However, this was overlooked, as this had a good potential to work. The director of this project was Dr. Meldaleth Lórien Draken. She was the first one to postulate the possible DNA blending of Humans and Aliens. She had not meant for it to be actually applied to anything. So, when one of the UNSC's black ops agents came to her and requested* her to lead this project, she was horrified at first. Then she began to come to terms with it, knowing that if the UNSC detected any pause in this project, they would pull her and put someone else in. Someone who wouldn't know the data as well and wouldn't care in any way for the subjects. As for the subjects themselves, they were much like the SPARTAN-II project. They were taken while young and trained in the basics of war. However, this is where the similarity stops. Instead of continuing the training, they got their gene therapy. This made most of them extremely aggressive. Some of them even died of unforeseen complications. Meldaleth nearly quit out of anger and rage and sorrow. She had failed about 40 of her children. What the UNSC wanted to call subjects, she called children. At last, it was mostly over. 30 candidates still remained. They had enough AI's for only 15. They split into two teams of 15 and fought in one last training mission. They had to take down all of the other team. Simple and easy. It took 12 days for one side to win. The second team, designated Blue Team, took the victory. They got the AI's and best powered armor known. The MKIV Andúril Battle Armor. It took everything Mjöllnir did and made it better. It worked perfectly with the genetic enhancements. Then with the AI's, they were virtually unstoppable. Over the years, the project lost 6 members, leaving only 9 remaining members of Lothlórien. They became known as the Nine Wraiths, destroying all that stood in their way! ------------------------------------------------------------ '''Members: Murazor: Linden Avery: Commanding the Nine, she holds the title of Murazor. She is most skilled at using the odd potential of the gene tinkering to her advantage. She is one of 2 that was imbued with psionic powers as a result of the gene splicing. Khamûl: Aaron Flancer: Second in command, Aaron is arrogant and sure of himself. He is the second subject to be imbued with psionic potential. Dwar: Thrasi Smithance: Thrasi is a bold, stoic man, full of self-confidence. He often leaps into action and beats his enemies into a bloody pulp with is heavily modified gauntlets. He rarely uses guns. Ji Indur: Sarah O'Connor: Sarah is a very promiscuous person. She is what the rest of the team calls "The Slut of the Nine", for she isn't afraid to do what she needs to do. Once, she went so far undercover, she wound up needing a morning-after pill. If you ever need someone to get in and out of anywhere, Sarah is the one you want. Akhorahil: Jack Marshaller: A crack sniper, you don't want to find Jack at the stock end of a Sniper's rifle and you on the barrel end. It won't be pretty. Personality wise, Jack is fairly well laid back. He tends to have the occasional fling with either Sarah or Idina. When asked why he does it, he is simply response; "It keeps them cool. If there is one thing I have learned working with those two, it's that they tend to get grumpy with out too much action." Hoarmurath: Idina Fallks: She is the Nine's heavy weapons expert. If she sees an explosive, she's gonna make it blow and make it blow NOW, damnit! She likes to crack jokes about Sarah's slut complex and Jack's needs, despite Jack's insistence that he does it for them, not himself. She is even quoted as having said; "No one is that selfless. Literally no one." Adunaphel: Alison Alaska: Much as her initials would suggest, she is the teams Anti-Air specialist. She tends to have a cocky attitude toward aircraft, even craft as large as destroyers. A notable accomplishment is that she managed to take down three frigate with one shot from a T-49 AA rocket launcher, a unit designed to take down small atmospheric transports, not capital ships. Ren: Sabrina Lansorson: Sabrina is a witch in many ways. She is throughly Pagan and prays to Aphrodite and Ares every night. She celebrates Samhain** every year on the 31st of October, as well as the Solstice's. Her Pagan background tends to come out in combat as well. As the primary medic and CQC of the Nine, she comes in handy in tight spaces. When a battle is over, she tends to pray to a God or Goddess that holds a domain in death or battle, such as The Morrígan, to wish for the safe passage of the souls of the slain. When tending wounds, she will sometimes utter a quick prayer to a deity like Panacea. Oddly, wounds she does this for seem to heal faster. Uvatha: Devon Spathen: Devon is by far the least of the Nine. However, what he lacks in skill he makes up for in balls and sheer tenacity. Linden has taken him under her wing slightly, shepherding him into his full talent. Linden thinks that he had a suppressed psionic talent, but he has yet to show it, if he does. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Footnotes: *: Read; Demanded. **: NOT pronounced Sam Hain. It is pronounced Saouwin, using the long sound you get from OU together. It's Gaelic, so it's gonna look funny. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Characters